It is known to store lengths of cable on a spool within a slack cable storage box for later use in running network or broadband cable service or the like when desired. The cable is wrapped around the spool inside the box in order to maintain a minimum bend radius of the cable within the box to prevent cable breakage, which, for example, in the case of optical fibers may be on the order of ten times the fiber diameter.
The spool may be detachable from the box for ease of winding the cable onto the spool and/or removal of cable from the spool. The amount of cable to be stored in a given size box may vary depending on the particular application. For example, some applications may require more cable storage capacity inside the box than other applications. Also different applications may make it desirable to have additional space above or below the spool for storage of additional materials inside the box and/or to maintain the minimum bend radius in the cable when the cable is fed into or out of side holes in the box or through a center hole in the back of the box.